The Mysterious Eight
by pillowwolfpup
Summary: Lavender is confused with life. Something is missing. Voldemort is attacking to
1. Default Chapter

Everyone in this chapterbelongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
It all started when awizard went turned evil. His namewas feared. No onecalled him by his first name, not even the bravest men and women didn't dare.  
He has killed witches, wizards, sorecers, soreseress, and muggles (nonmagic folk). He has helpers who fear him so they stand byhis side so they shall not perish. Anyone who chose to kill would die,except three little girls. Though they lived they carried their parent's fate in there hearts.  
CHAPTER ONE: THE THREE SURPRISES  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore, are you sure we should leave them with the Chang's" Asked a proffersor changing from a cat to herself. "They have one child of their own. Can they protect them?"  
"Voldemort has weakend to much." Dumbledore said. Proffesor Mcgonagal shuddered.  
"But Albus why here? Mrs.Chang was in Ravenclaw, and Mr. Chang went to a different school."  
"Yes, but Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Chang became blood sisters in their 5th year."  
"So who is bringing them,"the proffesor said changing the subject.  
"Hagrid."  
"HAGRID? Can you trust him with-with this big job?"  
"I trust Hagrid with my life."Dumbledore said, "Alas! Here he is now."  
"Where will they go if they reject them."  
"Hogwarts I suppose."  
"Better be off before a muggle sees me." Hagrid said  
  
Mr. Chang got up for work. He was about out the door when he heard a baby crying. He ran upstairs to take care of Cho, but she was not crying. Figuring it was his imagination, He went back down stairs, opened the door, and saw three babies. "Dear I need your help."  
Mrs. Chang hurried down stairs, "Oh my goodness, get them out of the cold the poor dears."They grabbed them and brought them inside. "I'll make some bottles. Will you pick up some cribs after work."  
"Alright" 


	2. The Klutzy Boys

Hope you like it. It may be a little crazy, but so am I. Enjoy.  
  
"Girls. Wakeup. Time for breakfast," Mrs..Chang yelled,"I think you've got mail too."   
  
The girls jumped out of bed. They got dressed in a minute, ran down the stairs, grabbed their letters, and read them. It was their invite to Hogwarts, Witch Craft and Wizardry.  
  
"Girls, get eating. We are going to Diagon Alley once we're done,"said Mrs..Chang.The girls quickly ate. They ran upstairs and made their beds. Lily, Hermione, and Lavender grabbed their keys that their parents left them.They joined Cho in front of mirror, in the bathroom,to do their hair and makeup.  
  
"Girls," Mrs..Chang yelled,"please get in here." The girls knew she sounded upset so they went right away. "Girls, we have an investigation to go to right away. Hagrid is going to pick you up at 9:00. Be ready. He will be bringing some friends. He will be coming by floo powder, I think...Have fun, girls. See you at Christmas.   
  
"Mom, where are you going?" Cho asked.   
  
"I don't know, sweetie," said Mrs..Chang,"Good-bye."  
  
"Bye," they said with huge smiles on their faces.The door shut. They started to run to the kitchen. The door opened.  
  
"Girls" Mrs.. Chang yelled.  
  
They innocently said "Yes, Mum  
  
"Stay out of the Every Flavor Beans."  
  
"All right," they said gloomily. The door shut. After a long silence, Cho asked, "How does she always know when we are after the beans."  
  
"Who knows."Lavender replied.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said, "Could be, she err-can read minds"  
  
"Or she knows us to well," Hermione said.  
  
"Or every time we make a run for the kitchen a beeper goes off," Lavender said.  
  
"Or she has a..."Cho started, but their was a boom in the living room. The girls rushed in. There was a boy with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"Are you Hagrid?" Lily asked the boy.  
  
"No," he said dusting himself off and looked up at Lily,"I-I'm-m-m Ja-Jame-James Potter."  
  
"Long name Ja-Jame-James Potter," Lily said, teasingly, helping him up. The girls started giggling. "Can I just call you James." Lily moved back. Another boy came sliding into James.  
  
Lily helped James up again. "You all right," Cho asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," the boy said,"I'm Harry."  
  
"By a guess you two must be twins"Lavender said.   
  
Another boy came sliding into James and Harry. "You boys are klutzy. Lily, Cho, Lavender, help them to a seat. Hermione said. They followed orders. Lily and Lavender carried James to the couch, since he was knocked out, Cho helped Harry to a chair and then ran for band aids, and Hermione helped the other boy to a chair.  
  
"Thanks," the boy said.  
  
"No problem," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm Victor Krum."   
  
"Hermione Granger," she said. Just then another came sliding through the chimney and hit the table. A vase fell on his head and was knocked out. He had a slight cut on his head. Lavender dragged him to a couch and put a band aid on his cut.Soon another guy came, but he landed on his feet. He was gigantic!  
  
Alas, Hermione, Lily, Cho. Good to see you again. Err-James, Harry,Victor.You alright?"  
  
"Yeah" James said."Just a bump on ol' brainy here."  
  
"O.k."Victor said, "Just a bump."  
  
"O.k."Harry said.  
  
"Good,"He replied  
  
"So you must be Hagrid,"Lily said  
  
"That I am,"Well, let's be off.Where is Lavender and Ron"  
  
"Over here, Hagrid," Lavender said just getting out of dream world, "Ron's knocked out."  
  
"Well this is err-perfect" James said frustrated,"Someone will have to stay here with him."  
  
Lavender yelled right away,"I will.A-errr this way you guys can get what your shopping done.Here Hagrid, here is my key. You can pickup whatever stuff you can and we'll meet you at the wand shop.If we are not there he has not woken up yet."   
  
"Alright," Cho said,"have fun." Cho started giggling.  
  
"Behave yourself,"said Hermione.  
  
"Remember, no kissing," Lily said. Everyone, but Lavender started laughing. She glared at Lily. The boys left as Cho grabbed band aids.  
  
"Oh, Lily, no kissing James while your outs."  
  
"Why not? He's cute." They glared at each other and started laughing. "Later."  
  
"Later." They had all left. They were the only ones in the house. She moved his red hair out of his face. He had a gentle face with many freckles. Lavender went in to he kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice and a wash clothe. She put the clothe under cold water and put the ice in it. She silently walked into the living room and held the clothe on his head. 15 minutes later Ron started to wakeup. He saw a girl holding an ice bag on his head."Wow," he said thinking aloud.   
  
"What is Wow?" Lavender said, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," he said smiling, "Hagrid said you were pretty, but he didn't say you were gorgeous." Lavender blushed as red as Ron's hair. "Err- I am so stupid," he muttered to himself.  
  
"On contraire. I think you are quite sweet and charming." They silently stared at each other. Ron sat up. They drew close.Lavender pulled back. "I'm sorry. Best be off.They're waiting for us."  
  
"Oh, yeah," he said dully.   
  
"Oh, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Try not to knock yourself out again,"she laughed. He didn't find this very funny. They decided to go together so they could keep each other from falling(actually to keep Ron from falling). Lavender had to hold Ron's hand. The whole way Ron kept slipping. Lavender used all her strength to keep him hold him up. "About time that's over," Lavender said "let's get over to Ollivanders Wand Shop."They walked over.Ron held the door open for her.  
  
"Well, I thought I'ld be seeing you soon Mr.Weasley. Who is this lovely young lady? I suppose your girlfriend?"said a guy popping out behind a row of wands."You two make a very cute couple."  
  
"Hello, Ollivander," Ron said, "We're not going out. This is Lavender Brown."  
  
"No it could not be one of the other eight."  
  
"What is he talking about, Ron?"  
  
"Don't worry about it now Lavender,"said a familiar voice, "I'll tell you about it later, but he is right you two do look perfect together."  
  
"Lily!" Lavender turned around, "So did you get away with JAAAMMMESSS"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not"  
  
"Talk later or we might miss our train," Lavender said as James, Harry, Victor, Cho, and Hermione came in. They spent ten minutes getting wands. Next they got their robes and dresses for the dances. They also went to the pet shop. Everyone got an owl.Victor bought a vampire bat, Ron bought a rat, Harry bought a brown dog, James bought a black dog, Lily bought a rabbit,Hermione bought a harmless brown cat,Cho bought a guinea pig, and Lavender bought a fruit bat. While they were paying, a boy came into the store. Lavender turned around, the boy saw her looking at him. She put a finger to her lips telling him not to say a thing and turned back around. A few minutes later, a lady came in. The boy mouthed the words a don't say anything to the old lady.  
  
As Lavender started to leave the boy waved good-bye. She waved back and went out the door.  
  
"Well err-bet'er be off" Hagrid said. "See ya'll soon." He vanished.  
  
"Come on quickly," Hermione yelled,"or we'll miss the train.  
  
They ran all the way to the portal. They decided to go in pairs to go faster. Lily and James went first. Next, Harry and Cho, Victor and Hermione, and Ron and Lavender.  
  
They set their stuff down with the rest of the bags and went to go find a seat on the train. They saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was in muggle clothes. He was the same boy at the pet store."Hey Neville, can we sit with you?" Lavender asked   
  
"Sure," he said gloomily.  
  
"So, Neville, did you get the toad you wanted"  
  
"Yah, but he got away," Neville said.  
  
"Then let's go find him," Lavender said getting up."Save our seats Ron." Neville and her took off. Ron sat back.  
  
"I think someone's jealous," Cho said looking at Ron.  
  
"Who's jealous?"Ron asked, who was clearly not in this world.  
  
"It looks like you are," Lily said.  
  
"No. I'm just thinking. I saw Lavender wave to that boy."  
  
"She might of met him in Hogsmade," James said  
  
A girl came in and asked, "May I please sit here?" The girl had long, brown hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She already was in her robes.   
  
"Yes, go ahead" Ron said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Parvati Patil,"  
  
"Hi I'm James Potter and this is my brother, Harry. He's Victor Krum and he is Ronald Weasley."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans. This is Hermione Granger, and Cho Ch-,"She about finished, but someone screamed of delight. All the boys covered their ears. "What was all that about?" Lily asked as Parvati and Lavender hugged. "Lavender, hello."   
  
The two girls ignored her. "Man! It's been to long." Lavender screeched.   
  
"I know! It's been to long," Parvati said.  
  
"Well, let's see...2 years! So, How's your Mum and Dad and sis?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Oh, their great. My sis is on this train, somewhere," Parvati said still yelling a tad bit. "So these girls must be your sis."   
  
"Yes, we are," Lily said.   
  
"So who's screaming," a boy with red hair asked.  
  
"Them," Ron said, "Where's George. Hello, Fred. Wakeup."  
  
"What, oh," he said like he just woke up, "he's talking to Wood about Quidditch" Fred was staring at Lavender. "So, Ron, who are your friends?"  
  
"This is James and Harry Potter, Victor Krum, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, mate. Fred Weasley, The Prince of Pranks."  
  
"You are quite charming," Lavender said, blushing.   
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'll let you know tomorrow morning." Ron's face started going red. No one noticed.  
  
"Well, see you at breakfast tomorrow, mate. Later, guys," Fred said and turned around and left.  
  
"Fred!" Lavender yelled, but Fred had disappeared. "I'll be right back guys." She ran off in search of Fred.   
  
Lavender tried several doors. She came to the second from last door. She opened it. She saw a boy, her age, with blonde hair greased back. He had deep ice cold blue eyes. "Sorry. Wrong compartment," she said and turned around and started to leave.   
  
The boy grabbed her arm and said gently,"Stay here. What is your name, girl."   
  
"A please would be nice to hear," she said firmly. She tried to get up, but he sat her back down. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Lavender. What are you doing here, mate?"  
  
"Trying to get out," she said and got up. This time Malfoy let her get up. Lavender ran over to Fred.  
  
"I thought you'ld stay with Ron." Fred said.  
  
"No. I came to give you my answer."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Fred. Who's yelling?" a voice asked  
  
"Just a friend," he yelled back. "Come on," he said to Lavender. He took her to the next room. "Lavender, this is my brother, George. This is our Quidditchcaptain, Oliver Wood. This is Alicia, our Chaser. Guys this is Lavender Brown."  
  
"Hi,"she said.  
  
"Hi," they said.  
  
"So this is the girl you were talking about, mate,"George said. George looked exactly like Fred. Fred's just an inch taller.  
  
"Yeah," Fred said.  
  
"Not a bad choice, Fred," Oliver said.  
  
"Their's still some girls cuter," George said  
  
"No their isn't," Fred said, "Name them then."  
  
"Alicia," George blurted out not meaning to. Everyone started laughing  
  
"Well I better get going, either my sisters are going to chew me out." Lavender said.  
  
"I'll walk you back," Fred said.Once they were out of hearing range Fred asked, "So, what's your answer?"  
  
"I'ld love to go to the dance with you," Lavender said. "So what house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," he replied.  
  
"How do you get into Gryffindor?" she asked.  
  
"The sorting hat will place you in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw, or Slytherin," he said.  
  
"Fred," Lavender said. They both stopped right in front of the door to the compartment. "Thanks for helping me. Malfoy is a creep."  
  
"That was Malfoy?" Fred asked with dislike in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry about him. I can protect myself. I was just didn't want to hurt someone before we got to Hogwarts. Besides if he tried anything he'ld be in to much pain and to much shame to even step out of a door."  
  
"All right. If you are sure?"  
  
"I am. I-err really like you."  
  
"Me too." They drew close, and closer till they kissed.  
  
"Bye," Lavender said as they pulled away.  
  
"Later." Lavender watched him leave and went in.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tell you later,"she said smiling.  
  
The train finally stopped. As they got off someone yelled, "Firs' years, O'er here.   
  
"Hagrid" Lily said.  
  
"Hello Lily, Herm, Cho, Lav, James, Harry, Vic, Ron, how was the train ride."  
  
"Great," Lavender said in a cheery mood.  
  
"Well everyone in the boat," he yelled. Everyone crawled in a boat. Malfoy went and sat by Lavender.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy."  
  
"To go to the dance with you."   
  
"Why a poor Weasley when you could have me. I'm rich, a pureblood, and handsome."  
  
"I don't care. I like Fred," Lavender said as Ron crawled into the boat, unnoticed by Lavender. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy, leave her alone," Ron said. Lavender sat next to Ron.  
  
"Leave me alone or I'll tell Fred."  
  
"So you must be another Weasley," he said, ignoring Lavender. "This'll be funny."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Lavender asked. She looked at Ron.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, Weasley. Hatred for your brother."  
  
"Shut up," Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk later," Lavender said.   
  
Ron looked at her. Malfoy turned around.  
  
"Well, here we are," Hagrid said. They all got out of the boats. They all walked through the halls behind Hagrid. "Here you are Professor Mcgonagall," Hagrid said.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me, students."   
  
"Please let me be in Gryffindor," Lavender said to in her head. Mcgonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall. Their were four tables, floating candles, and in the front was an old hat. Behind it, was a table. The hat started saying a rhyme;  
  
I am the Sorting Hat you see  
  
When I am on your head  
  
Nothing is hidden from me   
  
Don't worry in your bed  
  
Nothing will leave my lips  
  
All secrets are safe with me  
  
Even if I get several whips  
  
Even if they won't let me be  
  
I will not say a word  
  
So don't worry about it  
  
I won't say it to a bird  
  
I'm just here for a bit  
  
So let's get placing  
  
You have several choices   
  
Don't start dancing  
  
You'll hear a lot of voices  
  
You could be in Gryffindor  
  
Their you are strong and brave  
  
Or could it be Ravenclaw for  
  
Their brains they have gave  
  
Or Hufflepuff could it be  
  
They gave their kindness to all  
  
Slytherin is pure to me  
  
Most are purebloods you would call   
  
Everyone clapped. When it died down McGonagall said, "When I call your name you will come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your house. Adain,Willow."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Eta, Enla."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Evans, Lily"  
  
The hat whispered in Lily's ear, "Good mind. Very strong. Let's put you in.......Gryffindor."  
  
"Potter,James."  
  
"Gryffindor."   
  
"Elena,Ella."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Atonia, Henry"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Parkinson,Pansy"  
  
"Slytherin" 


End file.
